It's Just a Story
by TheSecretSeason
Summary: A mysterious man from the future, tells his daughter about the Teen Titans and how two of the Titans fall for each other. But does this story have a happily every after? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my wonderful perfect friends! I'm in a good mood as I've planned out this whole story (Although It's not all written...) 16 Chapters are written and each Chapter title creates a small story :) I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 and please review :D **

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time…

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?" Asked the little girl, to her dad.

Her father had just tucked her into bed. It was a long day but he enjoyed telling his daughter stories.

"Ok." He smiled. "What type?

"Can I have a long story, those are always the best ones." The little girl said.

"I have one in mind but It's kind of a… sad story."

The girl didn't seem very bothered with this.

"It's just a story daddy." She said.

Her father sighed at this. He grabbed a chair close to her bed and began.

"Do you know how I told you the story of the 'Teen Titans' the worlds greatest team?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Excitement was in her voice. "With Raven, Cyborg…er… Oh yeah Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin!"

"And you know how I told you what happened in Tokyo?" He asked again.

"Er…" She was remembering. "Yeah! Robin and Starfire fell in love! And Cyborg ate a lot of food… and… and… Oh yeah Raven attack Beast Boy because he was taking pictures of her."

She giggled.

"Well I'm going to tell you what happened after Tokyo. But this isn't as fun as before, this is a darker story." The father added.

"More darker then Trigon taking over the world?" She asked.

"Much more." He sighed.

The little girl sat in her bed waiting for the story to begin. Her father gathered his strength to start the cruel and twisted story.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Titans arrived back from their trip to Tokyo. Robin and Starfire were on their 9th date already, whiles Cyborg and Beast boy played video games and Raven was reading her favourite book 'Viridis'.

"Aww man!" Cyborg yelled, throwing his controller on the floor. "That's the fifth time you've beaten me… This week!"

"Hey, I'm sorry that my awesomeness is destroying your chances of beaten me." Beast boy joked.

Cyborg was of course annoyed at this and walked to the kitchen, mumbling under his breath. Beast boy smiled.

"You gotta be cheating man," Cyborg said. "It's the only way."

Beast boy felt a little insulted by this but held no grudge because he knew he was better the Cyborg. He laughed.

"Nope, Pure skill." He smiled again.

Cyborg was making coffee and was still getting annoyed by this.

"You gotta be Psychic to beat you, this is ridiculous." Cyborg complained.

"Psychic huh?" Beast boy said, rubbing his chin. "Hey Raven, wanna play?"

Raven, as usual, wasn't in the mood for this. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No Beast boy." She said, as she turned her page.

"Please Raven." Beast boy asked. His Emerald eyes went wide with sadness as he pouted his lip.

Raven was of course annoyed by this, as she usually is with what Beast boy does. She closed her book and stood up. Beast boy thought she was going to leave but instead she sat down next to Beast boy whiles grabbing the controller.

"What are we playing?" She sighed.

Beast boy was kind of still in shock mode. He didn't think Raven would play.

"Er… Once Upon a Time…" He said, trying to act casual.

Raven seemed intrigued with the title of the game.

"Why is it called Once Upon a Time?". She asked.

"Because it ties in with the story." Cyborg said, before he drank some of his freshly made coffee.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, again.

"Well you see-" Cyborg began.

"You see Raven…" Beast boy interrupted, "At the beginning you pick your own hero to save the Damsel in distress. If you save her you get tokens to help kill the Dragon."

Beast boy raised his fist in the air, as if he was lifting a sword.

"Sounds boring." Raven said.

"Just because it's about a guy who always gets the girl." Beast boy said,"If you actually played it, then you would see how fun it is."

Raven and Beast boy began playing the game. They were on multi player which meant that Beast boy was the dragon and Raven the prince.

"This is annoying." Raven complained, "How are you so good at this?"

Beast boy smirked.

"Years of practice," he smiled.

Raven realised that they were playing for over three hours. They paused the game whiles she went to the kitchen to grab some food. Beast boy laid on the couch exhausted with the game. Cyborg then came through the door with some news.

"Hey guys," he said, "Woah, how long have you's been playing?"

"Too long." Raven sighed, "What you doing here anyway?"

"Oh yeah," Cyborg began, "Well I just passed Robin and Starfire, and Star said that her Nanny, the king of Tameran, is getting married and that we're all invited."

Raven was never a wedding type of person.

"How long for?" She asked.

"Er… I think it's for about two days?" Cyborg answered. "We can't stay for too long because we only came back from Tokyo 2 weeks ago."

Raven didn't look very interested.

"I think I'll pass." She said, "It's not really my kind of thing."

Cyborg wasn't really surprised by this and turn to Beast boy.

"Well I know you're going." He laughed.

Beast boy sighed.

"Not today." He said, "I don't really enjoy wedding either."

"What?" Cyborg and Raven said at the same time.

"What?" Beast boy asked.

"I thought you'd be the type of person who'd like weddings. You know, where there's a wedding there's a party?" Cyborg said.

Beast boy sat up and yawned. "It's just not my type of thing." He then walked out of the main room casually.

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other, shocked.

"It's best If I get packed now so I don't forget anything tomorrow." Cyborg said, pointing to the door. "Night Raven."

"Good Night." Raven Replied.

She then began walking to her room and developed a headache. All she could think of was how Beast boy said he didn't like weddings. "You really do find new ways to surprise us don't you?" She thought, to herself.

**Ok I realise that this is a little slow, but Chapter 2 reveals something about Raven that might not be so good... Check out Chapter 2: In a land far away... Coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is so fun to write :) I hope you's enjoy Chapter 2! Please Review...**

* * *

Chapter 2: In a land far away...

Everyone woke up early the next day. As Cyborg and Robin were putting the suitcases in the trunk of the plane, Starfire walked in with a smile on her face.

"Friends!" She said, "I am very happy you could join me to celebrate the wedding of my Nanny and his bride."

"No probs Star," Cyborg smiled.

"Why can friends Raven and Beast boy not make it to the wedding?" Starfire asked. "Are they sick?"

"No, they just don't like weddings." Cyborg sighed.

Robin put the final suitcase in the Plane.

"Let's go say goodbye to Beast boy and Raven before we leave." The boy wonder suggested.

The three Titans walked up to the main room to find Beast boy playing games and Raven still reading her favourite book "Viridis"

"Ok guys we're off." Robin said, "Try not to kill each other whiles we're gone. Also if there's trouble," he picked up his communicator and pointed to it. "You know who to call."

Starfire hugged Beast boy and Raven. "I wish that you both would have came, but I do not want to force you."

"Sorry Starfire, I hope you all enjoy yourself." Raven said.

"Yeah same here," Beast boy said. He then looked at Cyborg in a devilish way. "Try not to do so many moves on the dance floor Cy."

"Please, like I need advice from you." Cyborg laughed.

The trio jumped into the plane and departed into the sky. Beast boy watched them go, but Raven was reading her book. Beast boy then laid on the couch sighing. He would always get bored easily but he was thinking something fun to do. After what felt like an hour, Beast boy sat up and looked at Raven.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"1:07pm" Raven said, still looking at the pages of her book.

"What? So that means they only left 7 minutes ago?" Beast boy cried.

"Yep."

"Ugh!"

Beast boy then started wondering the building, looking at what he could do. The GYM was too much work for him to do at the moment and it wasn't exactly fun either. The training course meant jumping and diving into unwanted danger. Going to his room meant that he would have to clean his room or just lay about. Beast boy was so bored he was considering going to the movies by himself. He then walked past Ravens room and heard a noise.

"Where are you?" A voice echoed.

Beast boy turned around quickly. No one was near him. He then shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

"I'm lost."

The voice crawled up Beast boy's spine. He then stopped and was silent. He wanted to wait a few seconds to see if he could hear anything else.

"Over here."

Beast boy turned around again to find him face to face with Ravens door.

"The voice," He thought, "It's coming from Raven room."

He looked both ways down the hall, then at the door again. He took a deep breath in and placed his hand on the handle. He then pushed down and opened the door. To him everything looked fine, nothing looked destroyed or untidy. The only person in the room was himself. He then went silent to hear where the noise was coming from.  
"Don't leave." The voice asked.

Beast boy jumped and began to shake.

"Ok dude, this is too creepy!" He thought.

He detected that the voice was coming from Raven's desk. He slowly moved closer to the object.

"Uh... Hello?" He said, his voice trembling.

As he got closer to the desk, he detected a mirror.

"Wait!" He thought, "That's Raven's emotion mirror thingy!"

He picked it up to not find his reflection, but rather Raven's. This Raven was different, rather then her usual purple cloak, she had a grey one instead.

"Sorry Beast boy." She sighed, pouting her lips with her eyes looking to the floor.

"For what?" He questioned.

Before she could answer, black beams came shooting out from the edges and circled around him. They picked him up and began pulling him into the mirror. Beast boy tried to scream but a black tentacle cover his mouth.  
Beast boy slowly opened his eyes to see that nothing but darkness surrounded him. He got to his feet to find he was in Nevermore.

"Oh, not again." He cried, "Why is it always me?"

He started walking across the broken, floating rocks. Black crows flew across Beast boys head as he called out Raven's name.

"Raven! Yo Raven! I'm stuck in your emotion land thing again!"

No one answered.

"RAVEN! Hello Raven! Where are you?"

As he continued walking down the long and narrow path, calling Raven's name, he heard voice.

"Raven?" He said, "Is that you?"

He couldn't make out what the voice was saying but he knew it was Raven's voice. He then began following the voice to find a girl with a grey cloak on.  
"Er... Raven?" He said.

The girl turned around to reveal she was Raven. She looked sad.

"Raven!" He smiled, "I swear I didn't sneak in your room, I heard a voice and I-"

"Beast boy why are you here?" She sighed.

"Well, it was the mirror it..." Beast boy was remembering. "Wait, you're one of Raven's emotions? Er... Which one was grey... You're timidity."

"Yeah, sorry you got pulled in." She said, crying.

"Hey, It's ok Rae, I just need to find the way out again." He looked around the cold, empty rocks, hoping to find a way. "Er... Can you help me get out of here?"

Timid Raven began to change. She let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"Raven!" Beast boy cried.

Her colours began to change, from grey to pink. When she stopped crying, she jumped back up and smiled.

"Woah! That was fun!" She sang.

Beast boy being Beast boy was so confused, he jumped back and held his hands in a kung fu position.

"Who are you? What have you done to Raven?" He said, with his hands still in position.

"Chill BB it's me, Happy." She smiled.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on BB, I thought you were smarter then this?" She laughed.

Beast boy stroked his chin, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Oh, you're happy Raven." He said, still confused. "Well why were you screaming?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "I didn't scream."

"Yes you did, just now."

"Well I can't remember" She said, scratching her head. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Are we doing anything fun! Can I join?"

She started jumping around him.

"Er... Rav- Happy, I need to get out of here, can you show me the way out again?" Beast boy said.

"Sure." She smiled, "It's over there to your left."

She pointed to a door that had appeared from nowhere.

"Wait? That wasn't there before?" He complained, "Happy what's going on-"

Raven began to change once again, she wailed in pain, he hands on her head and her knees to the floor. Her colours blinked from pink to red to yellow.

"Happy, what's happening?" He cried.

Her cloak turned red and her 4 red eyes looked at him. "You're a long way from home." She smiled.

She shrieked in pain again and began blinking from red to yellow. Beast boy was getting scared, he wanted to help but didn't know what to do. Finally the blinking stop and so did the screaming. Her cloak was pure yellow. When she got to her feet, she dusted herself off. This Raven was different as she only wore black glasses.

"Well that was annoying." She said. She turned to Beast boy. "Ah, Beast boy, thank goodness I found you. As I'm hoping you can tell, I am Knowledge."

"Dude, what is happening? Why are you changing? Why am I here, how can I get out?" He was getting impatient.

"I'll explain the changing part later but right now I need you're help."

"What is it?" He complained.

"Well Beast boy, Raven hasn't noticed yet but she's dying." She sighed.

Beast boy's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe this. "What?"

"She's been struck with a life threatening disease that can kill her. This is mainly the reason why you're here." She explained.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I brought you here, it took me a week or so but I need you to save Raven, to save us." She explained.

Beast boy was still in shock. He didn't know how to do.

"Of course I'll help but what do I need to do?" He cried.

"We need you to steal Raven's book "Viridis" and read a spell out of it." She sighed. "And we kind of need you too, die."

**What does she mean "Die"? Find out in Chapter 3: There lived a Brave Warrior...! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time we discovered that Raven is dying and Beast boy has to make a sacrifice, or does he? **

Chapter 3: There lived a Brave Warrior..

"Die? What are you talking about?" Beast boy said, pacing around with his hands on his head.

"Now calm down," she explained, "We don't want you to stay dead but we want your spirit to leave your body."

"Why?" Beast boy was almost going crazy with this.

"You're spirit can go into Raven's body and get rid of the disease."

"Why can't we not just tell Raven." Beast boy asked, "Wouldn't it be better?"

"I would tell her myself but once the victim knows about the disease, it speeds up the process. If we tell her then instead of 5 months, I'll be 5 minutes."

"5 months? That's how long she's got left." He asked.

"Yes. We really need you and you will only be out of you're body for 5 minutes tops."

Beast boy groaned. He really did want to help Raven but if it goes wrong then maybe he would die. He made up his mind.

"I'd die for Raven, so this shouldn't be any different." He smiled, "What's step one?"

"Getting you out of here." She said, "Follow me."

The two walked to a long black door, that was lined with gold. She then knocked on the door 3 times. It slowly creaked opened.

"This will lead you back to Raven's room. Take the mirror with you when you get out, so I can remain in contact with you." She said.

"Got it." Beast boy smiled. He closed his eyes and walked a few steps in. When he opened them , he was in Raven's room. He turned around to find the mirror on Raven's desk. He picked it up and found Knowledge looking back at him.

"Good, now go and get the book." Knowledge said.

"I can't just grab the book? She always reads it." Beast boy argued.

"The best thing to do is to distract her."

"How can I distract her?" He argued again.

"Think about what she was playing yesterday." She said.

Beast boy slapped his hand on his head. He remembered.

"The game!" He exclaimed, "Once upon a Time, she put her book down just to play it."

"Well done, now go and get it and once you have it come back to me and I'll explain step 3."

"Got it." Beast boy said.

He placed the mirror on the desk and left Raven's room. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Raven was dying. As he entered the main room, he saw Raven sitting on the couch, reading her book. Beast boy took a deep breath in.

"Hey Rae, what'cha doin?" He said trying to act as normal as possible.

"Just reading." She answered. "You still bored?"

"Not really," He said, "I was actually about to play Once Upon a Time. You playing?"

He picked up a controller and offered it to Raven.

"I'm good." She said, her eyes to the book.

"Come on, just one game? And if you can bet me with one hand, I'll make you some herbal tea." He smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes and put her book down. She grabbed the controller whiles looking at the screen.

"Ready when you are." She sighed.

After about a minute or two, Beast boy surrender, saying Raven was "too good". He then got up from the couch.

"If you want, you can play one round to yourself." He said, "I'm just going to the... rest room."

Beast boy walked past Raven's side and turned his hand into a tentacle to grab the book. He nervously made his way to the door. When it shut, he wrapped his arms around the book and stopped to catch his breath. He then made his way back to Raven's room. Beast boy walked in and picked up the mirror.

"I got the book, now what?" Beast boy asked Knowledge.

"Now I need you to turn to page 865," She responded, "And go to section C."

Beast boy began flipping through the pages. He found page 865 and used his finger to scan through to section C.

"I got it!" He Squealed. "I-I mean I got it." He acted out a manly voice.

"Good, now get those herbs from the shelf." Knowledge said.

Beast boy did what she said and held them up too her.

"Ok, now make a circle with the herbs, but you must do it anti-clock wise."

Beast boy sprinkled the herbs creating a large circle. Once he finished, he stepped into the circle with the mirror, the book and himself.

"Now read these words and you'll spirit will flow." Knowledge explained. "Because we won't have any contact, you're going to have to listen closely. When you leave you're body, go straight to Raven, don't leave the tower, or the effects will be... Permanent."

Beast boy nodded.

"When you find Raven, enter through her heart and pull the disease out."

"How will I do that?" Beast boy asked.

"Wrap you spirit around it and when the 5 minutes are up, you and the disease will be pulled out." Knowledge said.

"Ok."

"You're very brave for doing this." She smiled.

"I'm sure Raven would do the same, if it was one of her team mates." Beast boy said.

"Now read the spell."

Beast boy looked at the words and closed his eyes.

"Amor vere salvare  
superat spiritum meum."

Beast boy's body fell face first. His body didn't move but his green spirit raised about it. He looked the same but appeared lighter and was transparent. He looked around the room and saw the mirror.

"Knowledge, can you see me?" Beast boy asked.

Knowledge wasn't in the mirror anymore. He took a deep breath and travelled to the main room, where Raven was. As far as he could tell, she couldn't notice him. He was face to face with her. She looked kinda of happy as she was playing the game. Beast boy then phased into her and found himself near her heart. It was warm and big. He started to look for the disease.

"Oh man, I've only got about 2 minutes left, what am I going to do?" He panicked.

As he continued searching, he heard a song. It was calm and soothing. He followed it to find it was some weird thick, black tar on Raven heart. Beast boy then wrapped himself around it. He waited 2 minutes until he felt himself get pulled back into his body. He held tighter onto the poison tar, to find it was going along with him. When they exited Raven's heart, she fell to the floor. Beast boy tried to go to her, but he was being returned to his body. When he entered Raven's room, he let go of the Tar and it turned into flames. His spirit then landed into his body and he woke up instantly.

"Knowledge, I did it." He said, grabbing the mirror.

She didn't respond.

"Knowledge?" He called, "Where are you?"

Before he could say anything else, he heard a shriek of pain coming from the main room.

"Raven!"

He ran into the main room to find her on the floor, unconscious. He ran to her.

"Raven! Wake up!" He yelled, shaking her. "PLEASE."

Raven began to stir. Beast boy hugged her.

"You're OK, Raven. Everything going to be OK." He smiled.

Raven slowly opened her eyes, to find Beast boy rocking her with tears flowing down his face.

"Beast boy? What happened?" She croaked.

"You were going to die but now you're not." He smiled again. "Knowledge detected a disease in you and she asked me to help and... and I-"

Beast boy grabbed onto his heart. Something was wrong. Raven sat up.

"Beast boy, what's wrong?" She asked, her hands on shoulders.

"Heart... Sore... Can't-" Beast boy collapsed on to Raven. He wasn't breathing.

**What's wrong with Beast boy? Is he dead? Find out in Chapter 4: And a Powerful Sorcerer, Coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time Beast boy wasn't breathing and Raven had been cured. So lets find out what happened next...**

Chapter 4: And a Powerful Sorcerer...

"Beast boy?" Raven said, "Get up!"

She tried to lift him, but she was still weak. Raven then rolled him to the floor so she could heal him. She stretched her arms in front and hovered her hands above him. A black aura surrounded her hands. It then began forming over Beast boy. The aura went white and Raven jumped up in horror. There was no pulse.

"Beast boy..." She cried, "No, this can't be happening. Tell me this is a joke. I can't lose you!"

Raven began becoming unstable, knowing Beast boy was dead. She started rising from the floor, as a powerful black aura surrounded her body. Her eyes glowed red whiles she screamed in pain. Inside Ravens mind, she found herself in Nevermore.

"Knowledge, what's happening?" She yelled, as a storm raged on in the land.

Rocks were thrown whiles powerful winds caused Raven to fall. It kept getting worse. She could hear her screams coming from her voice in the human world. She yelled again.

"Knowledge, what's happening?"

A yellow figure emerged from rocks, it was Knowledge. She picked Raven up and asked her to focus.

"Focus on what?" Raven cried. "Beast boy's-"

"I know that, but if you keep doing this, then Rage and Timidity will take over. You need to focus you're mind and relax."

Raven closed her eyes. She breathed in and out slowly. She could sense that her voice stopped screaming and that the wind became more calm. Everything was as before in Nevermore but Raven was still distraught.

"Why is Beast boy dead? What happened?" She cried to Knowledge.

"He tried to save our lives. We were struck with the "Tardus" disease when Trigon was defeated. That was 7 months ago and we only had 5 months left. Beast boy knew of the consequences and saved your life."

"You had no right to ask!" Raven shouted.

"Raven, you are a sorcerer, a very powerful one to be fair. You're powers have no limits, I knew of this and so I asked for Beast boy's help. I knew if something had went wrong then you could fix it." Knowledge explained.

"I CAN'T BRING PEOPLE BACK FROM THE DEAD!" She screamed. The wind began getting heavy again.

"Raven calm down." Knowledge said, "You are powerful, powerful enough to bring him back."

Raven was confused. She didn't think that bringing people back from the dead was possible, and if it was, how would she do it?

"I know this seems strange and all, but if you connect all of you're emotions and balance them out, then you can bring him back." Knowledge said.

Raven still didn't believe it was possible, but she had to do something. Raven stretched out her arms and began gathering all of her emotions. Pink, grey, green, red, orange, purple, blue and brown coloured Ravens came down from above her. She need to balance each emotions, which meant she had to be happy, sad, brave, angry, rude, loved up, sloth like, hopeful and smart all at the same time. Whiles the emotions formed a circle, she medicated in the middle. First she needs to be happy. Raven found this difficult to do, but she remembered the first time she joined the Titans and how Beast boy made her laugh. Whiles she remembered this memory, Happy attached herself to Raven. Next was sad. This was easy as she just need to think of Beast boy's cold, stiff body laying in the human world. Timidity joined up with her. Now Brave. Raven just needed to remind herself what she was doing and Bravery joined on. Red was easy as well. She felt so angry already that Rage jumped in her. Rude was next. She just had to make an insulting comment on Rude's sense of colour and they were joined. It was loves turn. Raven didn't feel so confident with this one as the only time she knew she loved someone, was with Malchior. Her powers were getting weak, she could feel it. Raven then remembered a quick memory. "**You think you're alone Raven, but you're not**." Same day, different guy. Love latched herself with Raven. Now it was Hope. Raven just kept hoping that it would all work out. Hope attached herself to Raven as well. Raven was getting tried, which helped for her next one which was Sloth. Raven yawned and Sloth joined onto her. Finally, it was Knowledge. Raven, went through her plan with bringing Beast boy back to life. Knowledge was the last one to attach herself to Raven. A black mist rolled around Raven. She could feel herself returning to her body and to earth. Her body glowed white, as did her cloak. She was still in the air as she chanted "Nolite ire" three times, her hands hovered over Beast boy's lifeless body. She finally chanted one last time, she closed her eyes as she said,"Fortis in bello."  
Beast boy's eyes began opening. Raven fell from the air. Her white cloak turned dark purple again. She sat up and ran to Beast boy immediately. She lifted his head and placed it on her lap as she knelt next to him. He looked up to her. He still couldn't move his body, but he moved his head, his eyes met Raven's.

"R-Raven." He stuttered. "I-i thought... I... d-died."

"You did, but I brought you back." She smiled to him.

Beast boy tried to move, but Raven held on to him as a way of telling him not to move.

"You need to rest." She said.

"Hey Rae."

"Yes." Raven said.

"You're really a powerful chick." He said, cracking a smile.

**OMG WILL YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY! Hope you's all enjoyed this Chapter :) Chapter 5 is coming soon! and lets just say, they're getting close! Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's Chapter 5! Last time Raven Brought Beast boy back from the dead and we realised how powerful she really is...**

Chapter 5: They fell in love...

"Beast boy, I have to tell them." Raven said, as she visited him at the medical ward in the tower.

"Rae, It's fine, they don't need to know." Beast boy said, whiles he laid in the hospital bed.

"They do." She commented, "I put you in here, they-"

"Woah woah woah," Beast boy interrupted. "You did nothing wrong. It wasn't your fault that you were dying."  
"But It's my fault that you died."

"No you brought me back. You saved me." Beast boy smiled, as he placed his hand on Raven's.

"I'm glad you're back." She said.

"So am I." He added.

He didn't realise how beautiful Raven looked until he saw the light reflect off her. She was so dark and mysterious all the time, that he finally could now enjoy the view.

"Er... I'm feeling a lot better now." Beast boy smiled, "Can we go to the main room?"

"I don't know, I want to make sure you're ok." Raven said.

She didn't realise that Beast boy's hand was still top of hers.

"I'm fine Rae." He said.

"Ok, but if you feel in pain or anything tell me." She insisted.

"Deal."

Raven and Beast boy walked side by side down the hall. Beast boy looked in perfect shape, you couldn't tell that anything happened to him. When they made entered the main room, Beast boy sat on the coach whiles Raven made some tea.

"Drink this." She said, handing him a cup.

"Oh thanks." He smiled.

When Beast boy grabbed on to the cup, Raven sat next to him. Beast boy was getting nervous. He had no idea why he was feeling this way, maybe because he died, but then again that was yesterday and he seemed fine afterwards. Before they could continue their tea, the alarms went off.

"There's only two of us?" Beast boy questioned.

"Well were still gonna have to do something at least." Raven said.

The attack was going on in the middle of Jump City. Hundreds of robots were coming from left right and center. Along with these Robot came mad mod.

"Alright you bloody robots," He said, with a very strong british accent. "Get to the museum."

His robots, with the english flag on the front, made their way to the museum.

"This is gonna be brilliant, I'm going to live!" He laughed.

Before anything else happened, a green rhino came and trampled on a dozen robots.

"Wait the-" Mad Mod yelled.

A black aura surrounded his body, making him unable to move. Raven held onto him with her left hand, whiles attacking some robots with her right. After a minute, all the robots were taken care of. The two turned to Mad Mod.

"Dude, why did you want to go into the museum?" Beast boy asked. "There's nothing british in there."

Raven looked surprised.

"How would you know?" She said.

Beast boy blushed.

"Er... Well..."

"The Jewel," Mad Mod interrupted. "I wanted the Jewel!"

"Why?" Raven asked.

"He's going to kill us, kill us all!" Mad Mod screamed. "I wanted to use the Jewel to escape but now I'm trapped, which means I'm gonna die!"

Mad Mod tried to escape Ravens spell, but couldn't move. She could sense that Mad Mod wasn't playing any games and was truly terrified.

"What are you talking about?" She said.

"Slade, he's back!" He explained, whiles still screaming, "He un frozen all of the villians and gave us 1 month of freedom, he then said that once the month was up, he would kill us!"

Mad Mod fainted. When the police arrived, they took Mad Mod to the hospital and kept him under surveillance. Raven and Beast boy returned to the tower. They only had an hour left until the other would comeback.

"We have one hour left." Beast boy said, "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." Raven responded.

"Oh I know!" Beast boy smiled, "Why not we just ask each others questions. Get to know each other a bit better.

Raven let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"I really don't want to-"

Beast boy began pouting his lip again and looked at her sad. Raven knew that it would kill time and wasn't as bad as it could be.

"Fine." She said.

Beast boy smiled.

"Ok, so er... What's your favourite color." Beast boy asked.

"Red." She said.

Beast boy looked kind of confused.

"I thought it would be purple or at least black?" He said.

"Don't automatically assume things that aren't true."

"Oh sorry," He blushed,"Your turn."

"How long you been fighting crime?" She asked.

"About... 7 years," he said, "Been doing it since I was 10."

"That's interesting." Raven said.

"So er... Why is that...Viridis book your favourite?" Beast boy asked, pointing to the book in her hand.

"Well, Viridis is latin... for green."

Beast boy raised his eye brown.

"And it also means young and fresh, Which is why I care for it so much. It's delicate as it holds secrets inside of it and changes to help the reader stay focused."

Beast boy didn't know if she was talking about him or the book. He shook his head.

"Wow, erm... That's one heck of a book." He smiled, "Any way, you're turn to ask."

Raven waited a second to think.

"What's your story?" She asked.

"About how I turned green?" Beast boy said.

"No, just your story."

"Oh well, my full name is Garfield Mark Logan and... Stop smirking." He said to Raven.

"Sorry it's just, I still can't get over the name. Please continue."

"Anyway," He said, "I was born in africa but had american parents. My mum was called Marie Logan and My dad was called Mark Logan. When I was little, I was... ill and almost died. But my parents made a cure which turned my skin green. As time went by, I discovered my abilities to change into animals then-."

Beast boy then became silent. He wanted to tell more about himself, but didn't want to take about...them.

"Then... what happened?" Raven asked.

"My parents... died in an accident when I was 8." He sighed.

Raven turned her head down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She said.

Beast boy put his hand on hers. She looked at him and saw a small silly smile on his face.

"It's ok, it's nice to talk to someone about this." He said.

The two looked at each others eyes. They didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. Suddenly they heard voices.

"Yo BB... Rae... Were home!" Cyborg yelled.

The two disconnected eye contact. Raven secretly blushed whiles Beast boy smiled.

"Let's go say hi to them." He said to Raven.

Beast boy got up from his seat. Raven stood up too and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We need to tell them." She added.

"Hey where are they?" They could hear Cyborg say.

Beast boy looked a bit scared but smiled anyway.

"Ok." He said.

Raven exited the main room with Beast boy. Whiles they were walking, Beast boy realised something. He was falling for Raven.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Next Chapter 6: With Each Other... coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I finally got round to posting this! I Just want to let you know that Chapter 7 and 8 is kind of a plot twist move I've done, so please don't hate me when it comes around to it. For now enjoy Chapter 6! **

* * *

Chapter 6: With each other...

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed, "Oh how I have missed you both."

Starfire flew up to Beast boy and Raven and hugged them.

"Starfire...can't... breath." Raven gasped.

Starfire let go of her grip. She then smiled and scratched her head.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to harm you." She smiled.

"How was the wedding?" Beast boy asked.

"It was glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, "My nanny and his new wife, Koroac'a looked wonderful together."

"It was a bit... different from the way we have it." Robin interrupted.

"Why of course it was, on Tameran, the two exchange vows whiles shouting to let their love be heard everywhere on the planet. Then when the ceremony is over, the new couple drink from the eternal fountain, so they can be together in death as well." Starfire explained.

"Er... I think Robin was talking about the food." Cyborg said.

"I thought the thorlob was delicious." Starfire smiled.

In the back ground Cyborg and Robin pulled of a sick looking face to symbolise how bad it was.

"What did you two get up too whiles we were away?" Cyborg asked.

Raven and Beast boy exchanged looks. They didn't know how to explain what had happened in the past two days.

"Well... Er... We kind of had a bit of trouble." Beast boy said. "But we fixed it."

The trio looked at each other confused.

"What kind of trouble?" Robin asked.

"I kind of... died, but Raven brought me back!" Beast boy said.

"What!" Robin, Cyborg and Starfire yelled at the same time.

Raven and Beast boy began explaining what had happened. From the noise in Ravens room to Beast boy coming back from the dead. When hearing that Beast boy returned, Cyborg gave Beast boy a hug. He looked sad but also happy. After an awkward few seconds, he let go and smiled.

"So does this mean you're a zombie now?" He said, "Because that's awesome."

"I guess it kind of does." Beast boy smiled, "Just call me 'ZomBeast!'"

Robin put his hand on Beast boy shoulder. Beast boy looked to see Robin smiling.

"It's good to know we didn't lose you forever." He said, "I'm glad you're ok now."

The team all looked happy knowing everything was now fine.

"Anything else interesting happened?" Robin joked.

Raven and Beast boy looked at each other.

"Well..." Beast boy said, "We had a run in with Mad Mod."

"What!" The trio exclaimed, again.

"Mad Mod got frozen with the other villians, how could he be free!" Robin yelled.

"He said that Slade freed all those who were trapped in ice." Raven explained. "But he gave them a month of freedom just to kill them all."

"Why would he do that?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know." Raven sighed.

"Well we're going to find out." Robin said. "Because you too had to take Mad Mod alone, It's best if you both have the rest of the day off."

Raven an Beast boy agreed to this and went to main room. After an hour, the pair found themselves bored. Beast boy was playing his game and Raven was reading. She then put the book down.

"Do you think we should be helping?" Raven asked Beast boy.

"Robin said we should take the day off," Beast boy responded, "but a part of me wants to join in."

"Maybe we should go help, at least we won't be bored." Raven said.

"Good idea." Beast boy smiled, as he paused his game.

Raven and Beast boy stood up, they walked to the door and through the halls. After a minute or so, Beast boy stopped in the middle of the hall.

"You ok?" Raven asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Beast boy blushed.

"Sure."

"I was thinking, m-maybe we could, I-I don't know... grab s-something to eat later." He stuttered.

Raven looked surprised.

"Like a date?" She questioned.

Beast boy looked scared. He began rushing his words.

"I doesn't have to be if you don't want it too we could go as friends or if you want we don't have to go at all or er... Oh man what was I saying?"

"Beast boy."

"We could just leave it and go to movies, as friends of course unless you want to go together as in a more then friends thing, which if you don't want to I'll understand." He continued.

"Beast boy."

"I was mainly asking because we've had a good time just me and you, I mean I did die but that wasn't your fault of course, it was just a little bump in the road and because you brought me back this might be a good time to make it up too you."

"Beast boy," Raven said a little louder. Beast boy stopped taking. "Dinner sounds nice."

Before Beast boy could say anything, the alarms went off in the Tower. Everyone gather into the Main Room, to find out what was happening.

"It's Slade!" Robin exclaimed, "He's killed Mad Mod."

**Woah! What's Slade planning? Find out in Chapter 7: But an evil man came...! coming soon! Please Review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is officially is now up! I hope you enjoy it and please don't hate me! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: But an evil man came...

The room filled with concern. Everyone knew Slade was bad, but killing Mad Mod had made him truly evil. Cyborg was the first to speak up.

"Where's he at?" He asked.

Robin looked at his monitor, to reveal a map of the city. He looked at a red shaped circle covering a certain part of the map.

"Mad Mod's body was in this location and by the looks of things, Slade was headed west... near the river, which divides us from the city." He answered with concern.

"So he'll be close... Should we go after him?" Cyborg questioned.

"It's our job, the sooner we catch him, the sooner it's over." Robin said.

Robin took a deep breath in before shouting, "Titans GO!"

The city was quite, which was unusual as it was a saturday and almost everyone goes up town for a day out. When the Titans landed, they realised this and got themselves in a ready position.

"Dude, w-what do w-we do?" Beast boy stuttered.

"Get ready for the unexpected." Robin ordered.

Suddenly, they heard laughter. Not a sweet and innocent one, but a laughter that sent chills through your body and make you tense up in fear. This evil laugh came from Slade, who came out of the shadows on top of a building.

"Hello Titans," He smiled, through his mask, "What a wonderful surprise. Did you get my message?"

The thought of Mad Mod's body haunted Beast boy. He knew he was evil, but yet felt sorry for his death. Robin began roaring with anger.

"You had no right to kill Mad Mod!"

"Oh so you did see it." Slade laughed, "In honesty, I did you's all a favour. You'll be needing all the help you can get."

"What's that suppose the mean?" Robin shouted.

"Hmm... I mustn't have made my message clear." Slade said, "You see Titans, one of you will die today and I've already chosen who."

The team was struck with shock. One of them were going to die, but who? Robin ignored this and began running to Slade.

"Don't you dare!" He screamed.

Robin jumped up to Slade and whipped out his staff. Robin swung his staff to his head, but he was stopped but Slade's hand. Slade was much stronger then before, there was no doubt about that, but what really shocked the other titans, was the fact that Slade threw the staff and Robin with it, on to a wall, with only one hand. Robin was out cold.

"Not you Robin." He said, "But it's defiantly one of you four."

Slade looked at the remaining titans on the ground still frozen with fear. Cyborg decided to take charge. He pushed the rest of the team behind him and tried to protect them by putting his arms in front. He knew that he was going to protect them all no matter what, he needed too.

"Oh look at this," Slade continued, jumping to the ground. He was only 10 meters away from them. "We have a volunteer."

Cyborg swallowed in fear. He rested his arms and took a step forward.

"Who ever you're planning to kill, forget it!" He barked. "If you're going to kill anyone... Kill me."

Beast boy, Raven and Starfire was shouting at Cyborg, telling him didn't have to do that and he shouldn't be so stupid. Again Slade laughed at this.

"I guess we really do have a volunteer." He said, slowly walking forward. He then was face to face with Cyborg. The intensity in their eyes were unbelievable. Slade smiled through his mask again and grabbed Cyborg's throat. He lifted him high above the ground and whispered into his ear, "To bad we don't take any." And with those words, he through him into a building.

Starfire, Raven and Beast boy were shaking. It's going to be one of them. Starfire knew she had enough of this. Seeing her friend, Cyborg threw away and her boyfriend, Robin laying on the floor, made her start attacking Slade. She was only able to hold fight for about a couple seconds, before having her arm broken. As she knelt to the floor in pain, Slade kicked her in the head, causing her to black out.

Now Beast boy was defending Raven. He shielded her from Slade as he kept stepping closer. Beast boy started stepping backward with Raven holding onto him.

"Don't be shy Beast boy," He insisted, getting closer. "It's not like I'm going to kill _**you**_."

Those words echoed in his mind. Slade didn't want to kill him, he wanted to kill Raven. Anger swelled up in Beast boy. He started feeling strange as he kept shielding Raven. He turned to her and saw how scared she was. That's all he had to see to let his inner beast out. His arms began getting thick, green hair on them and his body increased in size.

"Beast boy, don't!" Raven shouted to him.

Beast boy couldn't stop. His facial features began turning more wolf like and his attitude began to change. When he stopped growing, he let out a large roar and began attacking Slade. With every punch he threw, Slade simply dodged them. His anger went threw the charts as he swung both arms to Slade, causing Slade to finally get hit onto the floor. Beast boy was ready to claw through Slade but heard Raven's voice, he then took his eyes of Slade and looked at Raven. "Beast boy he's down. Please don't kill him." The Beast began to calm down. He started walking back to Raven.

"Pathetic." A voice said, behind Raven. She turned around to see it was Slade and froze with fear. He then lifted her by the throat and drove his arm through her stomach. The Beast ran towards Slade, but then began to decrease in size. He turned back into Beast boy who went to Raven screaming her name. Slade backed away as Beast boy knelt down to Raven and rested her head on his legs.

"Raven, come on stay with me." He cried.

Raven was still alive, but very weak. She lifted her hand onto his face. The two stared at each other, not wanting anything else to happen. Raven smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm glad... I get to spend my last seconds... with you." She confessed, before drawing her last breath.

"RAVEN!"

**Yeah so... I killed Raven... sorry... please Review! Also comment on if I should bring her back or not :) See you next time on Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! Some of you really didn't want me to kill Raven... I guess I might have to change a few things, I'll see... anyway ENJOY! **

Chapter 8: And killed the Sorcerer...

"No Raven!" Beast boy screamed, "Come back!"

Beast boy's eyes were flooded with tears, as he wrapped his arms around Raven's lifeless body. It took a minute for Beast boy to realise that Slade was behind him, laughing at his misery.

"Well," He laughed, "I didn't think you too were so close. This is just like Terra all over again."

Beast boy's body filled with rage. He wanted to kill Slade so much, but he could hardly lay a finger on him. Beast boy finally looked Slade in the eyes whiles still holding Raven.

"Don't you think about comparing Raven to Terra." Beast boy spat. "I didn't love Terra... But I loved Raven."

"And now she's dead." Slade smiled.

Beast boy roared in pain, as he began to change in to the Beast once again. Slade eyes narrowed as he looked at the transforming beast. He gave a light chuckled. "Maybe I killed the wrong titan."

When Beast boy sized up into the Beast, he charged at Slade like a raging bull. No matter what Beast boy did, Slade still dodged every hit. It was as if Slade was playing with a pet rather then an enemy. After a minute or so, Cyborg woke up to find Raven and Starfire on the floor too. He ran over the Starfire, to check if she was alright. He shook her until she finally opened her eyes.

"Friend Cyborg," He muttered, her hand gripped her arm, "My arm, It has been broken."

Cyborg found a bit of cloth on the floor and quickly created support for her arm. Starfire thanked him before asking, "What has happened?"

"I don't know," He replied, lifting her up. "I'll check on Raven whiles you check on Robin."

Starfire nodded in agreement, before flying off to find Robin. Cyborg could hear the fight between Beast boy and Slade, but he wanted to check up on everyone first.

"Raven, get up." He said, whiles shaking her, "We gotta help Beast boy."

Raven didn't move.

"Come on Raven, don't play games, Beast boy needs us." Cyborg ordered.

Cyborg then held her wrist so he could lift her up, but her skin was ice cold.

"Raven?"

He knew what this meant but he didn't want to say it out loud. Starfire then flew by with Robin before he could do anything.

"Friend Cyborg, Boyfriend Robin is ok, but will need medical attention. How is friend Raven?" She asked.

Cyborg buried his face into his hands as he began crying. Starfire looked at Raven and realised that she wasn't moving. She gasped.

"Is... Is she-"

"Yes," Cyborg cried, "That's why Beast boy's went full Psycho."

Starfire put the unconscious Robin gently on the floor, then flew over to Raven. She didn't want to believe Cyborg until she check herself. All Starfire had to do, was hover over Raven to realise that Cyborg was right.

"Oh no..." She gasped, as she began to cry.

Cyborg walked over and hugged Starfire.

"It's Ok, Star." He lied, "Everything will be Ok."

"ROAR!" A voice screamed in the distance.

The Team had almost forgotten about Beast boy. They heard him breaking buildings whiles trying to catch Slade. When they returned to sight, Slade yawned. No matter what anyone done, they couldn't attack him. The Beast was getting more frustrated then ever, but he was getting weak. Slade noticed this.

"I see that you're giving up." He shouted to Beast boy. "It's Ok, I'm sure Raven would have understood."

Beast boys began to swell up with anger. Whiles Slade laughed, Beast boy grabbed his head and began to squeeze. Slade was struggling to get out from his grip. The team saw this and began to shout to Beast boy.

"Beast boy don't!" Cyborg yelled to him, "He's not worth it!"

The Beast wasn't listening. He could feel Slade's head was about to break. Starfire then began to shout to him. All she needed to say was 6 words to make Beast boy loosen his grip.

"What would Raven say to this?"

The Beast finally let go. Slade fell to the floor, gasping for air. He looked at Raven and began to cry. He then finally turned back to his normal size. Whiles he walked over to Raven, he realised Slade got away.

"Friend Beast boy, we are sorry." Starfire cried.

Beast boy ignored Starfire and continued to walk over to Raven. He held her life less body and continued to cry. He then whispered in her ear. The team questioned what he said but Cyborg knew that he said those 3 words he should have said to her before anything happened.

"I love you."

**...Right in the feels... hope you enjoyed that and please review... you might just save Raven if you do... Chapter 9: This made the warrior sad is coming soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I got a lot of reviews last time insisting I bring back Raven. If you are all good, then I will consider maybe bringing her back but I kind of got this other idea that would be so cute but sad. I hope you enjoy this next chapter... **

Chapter 9: This made the Warrior sad..

It had been a week since Raven died. Everyone was still shaken up about what had happened, so Cyborg called in a favour from Kid Flash, Jinx, Jericho and Hot Spot to take care of the City whiles the team focused on the funeral. No one wanted to plan it but thought it would be best to get it over with. Whiles Robin was still in the hospital resting up, Starfire and Cyborg organised everything.

Beast boy still wasn't talking to anyone. He would stay in his room for hours until he came out for some herbal tea. He also got some books from Raven room and would read them every night. Starfire would leave some food outside of his room in hopes that he would eat them, but when she returned later, all of the food would be there untouched.

When the day finally arrived, every titan came along to show their support. Beast boy looked at himself in the mirror to see him in a black suit, black shoes and swollen red face. No one knew he had been trying to bring Raven back to life with spells and potions. Everytime he failed, he would cry. He sacrificed blood, from his palms and wrist, as blood would be one of the main ingredients in a potion. He also met up with a lost spirit called Heu, who turned down his offer of switching places with Raven.

He looked at his scarred hands and teary face and burst down crying once again. He then heard a knock at the door.

"Friend Beast boy." Starfire sighed, "It is time."

He wiped the tears from his face. He looked at himself in Raven's mirror, hoping he would see her face but nothing came. He then walked to the door and opened it up.

"How... Are you feeling?" Starfire asked, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, shrugging her hand off of him.

As they walked down the hall, Beast boy was remembering how he would argue with Raven and plan pranks on her. When they got into the main room, he saw Robin, Cyborg and other Titans who came for the funeral. He then saw Timmy Tantrum, Teether and Melvin holding each others hand, confused on what was happening. He wanted to run back in his room and cry, but he needed to stay for the kids sake. He walked over to them and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Beast boy," He forced a smile, as he knelt down, "I... was a friend of Ravens."

The trio looked at each other then back at Beast Boy.

"We know who you are." Melvin smiled, "Raven always talks about you."

"Where is Raven anyway?" Teether asked, "Timmy made her a picture of all 4 of us."

Beast boy couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up from the kids and walked out of the main room. Starfire took the kids aside to explain, while Cyborg ran to Beast boy.

"Hey." Cyborg said to Beast boy, as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Beast boy turned to Cyborg with his head held down.

"I know it's going to be difficult, but we need to stay strong." Cyborg added.

Beast boy was fumbling with his hands. Cyborg noticed this.

"What's up with your hands?" He asked.

Beast boy stopped fumbling with them and put them to his side. He then looked at Cyborg in the eyes.

"Nothing, Let's just go..."

Beast boy began to walk away past Cyborg. The half man half machine then grabbed Beast boy's hand and was shocked to discover all these new scars.

"Beast boy, what have you done?" He questioned.

"Nothing!" Beast boy yelled, pulling his hand away. "Absolutely nothing, because if I had done something right, then she would be here right now reading a book or drinking her tea or... or yelling a me for reading her book or..."

Cyborg realised that Beast boy was trying to bring Raven back numerous times, but kept failing. He let out a sigh and felt so hurt that Beast boy would damage himself to get Raven back.

Beast boy tried so hard to hold back his tears but talking about Raven made him so sad. Cyborg then gave Beast boy a hug. He knew he wasn't a very comfortable person to get hugged by, but he knew Beast boy needed one. When they exited their hug, Beast boy thanked Cyborg for being there.

"We need to stick together Beast Boy." He sighed, "I don't want to lose another family member."

Beast boy covered his hands once again. He felt embarrassed to show his scars. Starfire came out of the main room with Robin. They saw Beast boy and Cyborg having a heart to heart moment but needed to interrupt them.

"We're all going outside now to..." Robin found it hard to say, "Well you know."

-

The ceremony was quiet and peaceful, Just how Raven liked it. Everyone cried, but Beast boy kept wanting to hold back his tears. When the funeral was over and everyone left and Cyborg asked Kid Flash, Jinx, Jericho and Hot Spot to stay for another couple of days until everything went back to normal.

When Beast boy went back to his room, he ripped off his suit, threw his shoes against the wall and huddled to the corner of his room. He needed Raven to come home, but she was gone. She was never coming back.

"This isn't fair!" He screamed to himself. "I shouldn't have listened to Starfire, I should have killed Slade!"

He could feel the Beast slowly coming out of him, but he needed to focus and not get to angry. After he took a few deep breaths, he sat on his bed.

"What would Raven do?" He asked himself.

Beast boy sat on his floor, crossed his legs and had his hand stretched to his knee. He was in a meditation form. He keep his eyes closed and mumbled three words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion... Raven?"

He could hear her voice in his head. He didn't want to move from where he was because he was scared that her voice would go away. He stayed in the same position for 3 hours before breaking down and crying once again.

"Please don't go..." He cried.

Raven's voice had left, leaving Beast boy to try to meditate again but nothing happened. He couldn't see her or hear her, but he kept her words close to his heart. Although the words made no sense to him, he mimicked Ravens voice in his head to recreate what had just happened.

"**Te amo etiam**." He remembered her repeating over and over again.

Although he didn't know what it meant, he felt like she was telling him that she cared for his as well.

"If only she didn't leave." He thought, "Then maybe for once, I could have a reason to be happy."

**Ouch... Right in the heart... I hope you enjoyed and please review, remember what I said last time? Yeah well I you can convince me then I'll change somethings in the final chapters :) thanks again for all of your wonderful words and reviewing :) Chapter 10 will be soon, so keep a look out for that :D! **

**P.S. Te amo etiam is Latin for "_I love you too_"**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just love reading all your reviews! Their kind, thoughtful and sometimes beg me to bring Raven back. Now I have a plan to... ease the pain. So enjoy Chapter 10 and please review after you've read it :) Enjoy! **

Chapter 10: He ran away...

It had been 5 days since the funeral. Kid Flash, Jinx, Jericho and Hot Spot were packing up, so the Titans could get back to work. Starfire was trying to make everyone happy by making her special Lorgthob from Tameran, Cyborg was down in the garage working on his Car and Robin was at the GYM working out. Everyone was moving on, except for Beast boy.

In the past few days, After he heard her voice that night, he was determind to bring her back, so he still read books and fixed up potions but nothing was working. Starfire still put food out for him and as usual he wouldn't eat it. He started losing a lot of weight, becoming much weaker then usual. Cyborg then visited Beast boy in hopes that he could get him to eat again.

"Beast boy?" He said, as he faced the door, "I want to talk to you."

Beast boy was in the middle of a potion but when it's white colour faded to black, he knew he had failed again. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath in, before opening the door.

"Hey Cy." He answered, "What's up?"

Cyborg was trying to look in his room to see what he was doing but Beast boy blocked his view.

"I was wanting to talk to you about this... eating problem your having." He explained.

"I don't have an eating problem." Beast boy lied.

Cyborg was trying to be a supportive as he could, but was getting a little annoyed that Beast boy wouldn't let him help.

"I don't like when your lying to me."

Those words hit Beast boy like a ton of bricks. He knew he hadn't been eating a lot but he didn't think he was having problems.

"I'm not." Beast boy lied, once again.

"Then why is it the only time we see you, is when your getting some herbal tea and not any lunch or dinner?" Cyborg snapped.

"Well I-"

"Or when ever we go out for pizza, you say no and stay in your room." Cyborg continued.

"That's not fair-"

"Or... Or whenever Star slaves in the Kitchen for hours to bring you some food, you open the door, look at it and go back to your room?" He finished.

"How do you know I open the door? You haven't seen me do it?" Beast boy added.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, he looked very... Well let's just say, not very happy. He pointed to a camara in the corner of the hall.

"That helps me to keep an eye on you! I've been rewatching old footage and I've only recently seen you not eating much." Cyborg did try to sound nice during the end of the sentence, but his angry created a more forceful tone.

Beast boy was taken a back by this. Did he really have problems? Why was it so difficult to pick up a slice of pizza? Did Star really go through all that trouble to make earth food? Beast boy felt so helpless and weak.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, before going back to his room and closing the door.

Cyborg was at the other end ready to burst down the door but knew it wouldn't help anyone. He walked away, muttering some very bad words under his breath.

Beast boy had enough. He wasn't helping anyone, he was just in his room imagining things that would never happen. Angry at himself, Beast boy walked to his cupboard, pulled out a big, grey bag and slammed it on his bed. He walked over to his draws and began pulling out any clothing he could find. He didn't want to do this, but he felt like he had no choice.

He stuffed his clothes in, before gently placing books, potions and Raven's mirror at the top. He zipped up the rather heavy bag whiles standing up. Beast boy then sat down on his bed, thinking about what he's doing.

"Why am I doing this?" He questioned in his mind.

The changeling was getting frustrated with himself. If he stayed he would be reminded of being weak and unstable, but If he left, then the team would look for him and be to distracted from doing any work.

"A letter?" A voice appeared in his head. "If you write a letter, maybe they'll relies they're better off."

Beast boy quickly found a pen and paper as he would use them for writing spells and planning out ingredients for a potion. The next problem was what to write. He made a couple of attempts first.

_"Hey guys... I'm fine just gonna be chilling on my own."_

_"The reason why I'm writing this..."_

_"I know I haven't been helpful..."_

_"So I was in my room and I was thinking..."_

The problem with these, was that non of them spoke from the heart. Beast boy took at deep breath in and began to focus. He picked up his pen once more to write.

_"Dear Team._

_Over the past 2 weeks, thing haven't been the best, in fact, it's been the worst experience of my life. I haven't been sleeping right or eating well, which has caused me to get weak and unable to help. I've decided to leave and make my own way from now on. I'm asking you all, as a friend, to trust me and not to look for me. I'm always going to be helping people but I need some time to get my head straight. _

_Catch you later..."_

Beast boy finally finished his letter. He looked over it a couple of times whiles tears streamed down his face. He realised that it was now dark out side, so he checked his clock to see it was 03:25am. He decided that it would be best to leave now, whiles everyone was asleep.

When he entered the main room, he placed the letter on the tv, so the team would notice. He had one final glass of herbal tea, before flying off into the darkness of the night.

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Chapter 11 will take a little time (A week at most) so if you want to ask any questions about the up coming chapter or about the story itself, don't forget to review and PM me if you want to!**

**P.S. Only 6 Chapters left! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long guy, I was trying to catch up on some things :S Enjoy Chapter 11! and don't forget to Review! **

Chapter 11: And ran into trouble...

"HE LEFT!"

Cyborg was yelling to the team after readings Beast boy's letter. Robin and Starfire tried to calm him down, but nothing was working.

"What do you mean calm down!" He shouted, "We need to go get him!"

Robin and Starfire gave each other a nervous look. The leader then put his hand on the cyborgs shoulder.

"Maybe it's best to leave him for now." Robin explained.

"Are you serious!" Cyborg complained, "He's out by himself with no one to help him!"

"He can take care of himself Cyborg." Robin added, whiles trying not to sound to intimidating. "And even if he was to run into trouble, he'd handle it."

Cyborg was still confused and shock as to why they wouldn't go after Beast boy. It was like they had lost faith in him.

"Why are you both like this? It's not right!" He yelled to them.

Starfire stood forward. She hoped that she could convince Cyborg to relax rather then going crazy.

"Friend Cyborg, you sound like we do not care for Beast boy, but you are mistaken." Starfire said, whiles her eyes were in contact with the half machine.

Cyborg was still angry to this, but seemed interested for what else she had to say.

"We know that if we look for Beast boy now, then he would not be willing to return. But if we do the waiting, then he will return to his friends." Starfire advised.

"A week." Robin blurted out, "We'll wait a week for him and if he's not returned then we'll look for him."

Cyborg had finally calmed down and agreed to this decision. Later that night, he wondered what Beast boy was currently doing and hoped he was safe.

* * *

Beast boy found himself in an alley way in Gotham City, 5 hours later. He didn't really know much about Gotham, except the fact that it held thousands of thugs, villians and the Caped Crusader himself. Beast boy turned into a cat so he could find a more comfortable place to sleep in. It was morning, so he doubted anyone would want to hurt him.

When the sun rose, he had found a good place to stay at. It was a small card board box that held flower patterned clothes on the inside. He didn't care if it was clean or not, as long as he can sleep, he didn't care.

As he curled up to the soft fabric, he remembered how he could hear Raven's soft, gentle voice in his head. This helped him fall asleep before a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Hey Paul, look over here!" Yelled a mysterious voice coming out from Beast boy's box.

"What is it?" Another voice asked.

"I think there's a cat in there." He whispered.

Beast boy opened his eyes quickly. He didn't know what to do.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I could hear it." The male voice explained.

Beast boy tried to find an escape route, but the only one were close to the guys out front.

"Quick pass me that bat," Beast boy heard, "I'll play a little game called wack a cat."

Beast boy could here the men laugh. He needed to escape, but he's too weak. He quickly decides get out by trying to out run them.

"There he goes!" One of the men shouted, pointing towards the thin, green cat.

Beast boy's head became dazed. He could see straight and ended up banging into a trash can. The men caught up with him, confused with his colour of fur.

"What do you thinks wrong with him?" One of the two thugs said.

"I don't care," the other thug responded, "I still want to wack it."

Before any of them could lay a hand on him. A black figure appeared from the sky. It attacked both the thugs without breaking a sweat. Beast boys eyes drew heavy. He realised he was injured and could feel his consciousness slip away.

"Now what do we have here?" The shadow said.

"R-r-?" Beast boy mumbled, before passing out. 

* * *

Beast boy could feel the warmth of a fire surround his body like a blanket. He didn't know how long he'd been out for but it felt like a century. He wasn't in his cat form anymore, he was in his own. He opened his eyes to find himself in a warehouse. The fire was only a meter away from him as he sat up.

"What's going on?" He thought.

He finally realised he had bandages on his ribs. Beast boy was tempted to take them off until he heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you."

He looked up to see the shadow was on a platform at the top of the roof. He could see that there was a Red X marking on the front of his chest, as well as a similar X on his mask.  
He jumped down with a bag on his back and moved closer to Beast boy.

"Stay away!" Beast boy yelled, backing away. "I don't want a fight."

Beast boy could hear Red X chuckle under his mask.

"Why would I want to fight you after all the trouble I went through to save you?"

Beast boy didn't know how to react. Why would Red X want to help him? The anti-hero sat opposite Beast boy. He took a pizza out and presented it to Beast boy.

"Want a slice?" He asked.

Again Beast boy was confused with why Red X was helping him out.

"No I'm fine." Beast boy lied.

"You look a little thin, it might help." Red X said, handing him a slice.

"Why are you being so nice? You're the bad guy. We're not even friends." Beast boy snapped.

Red X expected this would happen. He put down the pizza and let out a sigh.

"You were right you know." He said, whiles he looked at the floor.

"Right about what?"

"I am Jason Todd. I died and came back, yet I had no idea why." Red X confessed.

Beast boy was taken aback with what he was saying. He wanted to say I knew it, but the timing didn't seem right.

"When Robin left, I took over for a while, but the Joker tricked me and that got me killed. When I returned, Robin used the title again but was wanting to be so independent that he left Gotham. I wanted to annoy him a little, like old times, but the power to do what I wanted got to my head. I made bad deals and got a lot of people hurt, mainly because I felt it was the best thing to do for myself."

Beast boy was feeling a bit sorry for Red X. But at the same time, why was he saying this? What has this got to do with him? Beast boy tried to stand up, but felt the pain in his ribs.

"What has that got to do with me?" Beast boy asked.

"You look the same why I did a long time ago. Lost, confused, hopeless. It's why I thought it would be best to help you, because no one was there to help me." Red X said.

Beast boy didn't think he was all these things. But knowing that's how he's been acting and feeling. Maybe he did need help.

"Thanks." Beast boy sighed. He wanted someone to talk to about this but it had to be someone who has been in a similar situation or felt the same way.

"Don't mind me asking, but what's gotten you all... Hobo looking." Red X added.

"Hey! I don't look like a..." Beast boy then looked down at his clothes, to see that they weren't the cleanest and he could feel how tuggy and unwashed his hair was. "Oh."

"Don't worry, you can clean up down stairs, if you want." Red X said, pointing to the door.

"Er... I think I'll wait until it's morning."  
Beast boy replied. "It's kinda dark outside."

"Good call," Red X joked, "So why'd you leave the Titans?"

"Well, someone I... loved died... and I couldn't handle it anymore." Beast boy confessed.

Beast boy was excepting Red X to think it was pathetic and stupid. But he just looked sorry for him. After a few moments of silence, Red X spoke up.

"So... It was Raven?"

Beast boy's eyes were saddened by the sound of her name.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I heard she died a couple weeks ago by some people. I didn't think you had a thing for her."

"Well... I did. I tried bringing her back but it just got harder to deal with the truth."

Beast boy was covering his hands from Red X. He had a feeling that he was looking at them.

"Hmm... A blood sacrifice spell huh? I heard they are the most painful spells to do."

"They are." Beastboy sighed, whiles looking at his hands.

Red X could sense that Beast boy still needed time too over come what had happened with Raven. He stood up and grabbed his bag.

"I'm gonna leave ya to get some sleep. I'm going out." He said, " I've left the pizza for you to eat, but when I come back, in 2 days time, I better see you back at Titans Tower and outta this dump. Who else am I gonna fight with when I get bored."

Red X turned to leave but before he did he walked up to Beast boy and used a deep voice.

"If you ever think of telling anyone that I helped you or telling my secret. I will kill you."

He chuckled whiles he excited the door, which left Beast boy to his thoughts.

"I can't go back, I'm not ready." His inner voice echoed in his mind.

He knew the Titans would want to help him and although he needed as much help as he could get, he still didn't feel ready. Putting his arm over his damaged ribs, he curled up into his blanket whiles the fire stayed at a warm temperate.

As his eyes gently fell down, he heard a voice.

"Beast boy! Get up!"

He opened his eyes. No one was there. He heard the voice again.

"The teams in trouble!"

Beast boy knew that voice, it was Raven's. He looked around the Ware house trying to look for her.

"RAVEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted.

"The Titans are in trouble, Slade's going to kill them!" He heard her cry out.

**Woah! What's going on there? Is Raven alive? Is it an illusion? WHATS HAPPENING! Find out next week for Chapter 12: But No Matter What... PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm excited for the last few chapters because there's a scene I made, that made me curl up into a ball and cry. Hope you enjoy this Chapter and don't forget to review at the end. :) **

* * *

Chapter 12: But no matter what...

"I still think we should go and get him."

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were all in the main room, talking about Beast boy and his whereabouts. Cyborg was the only one who wanted to get him back sooner rather then later.

"Cyborg, we made an agreement to leave it a week. It's only been a day." Robin explained.

"Why did I even agree to that?" Cyborg snapped, "If we get him now, then we don't have to worry."

"But friend Cyborg, we do not know where he is?" Starfire added.

"Which makes me all the more worried."

Robin put his hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"You're not the only one who misses him." Robin sighed. "We're letting him have time because we want him to say goodbye to Raven, his own way. It's not healthy for him to stay in the past."

Cyborg thought about what Robin was saying and was finally able to understand what he meant.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to him." Cyborg added.

"We know and we do not what anything bad to happen to him as well." Starfire placed her hand on his and smiled.

Cyborg sighed and put his hand on Starfire's before turning around and leaving the main room. Cyborg was walking down the hall, quietly, until he heard a noise.

"Beast boy... Is that you?" 

* * *

"Raven!" Beast boy yelled. "Please, I know your there!"

Beast boy was still looking for Raven, as he just heard her voice only minutes before. His ribs were still broken, but it didn't stop him. After searching for almost 20 minutes, Beast boy screamed in anger.

"Raven please tell me that really was you and that I'm not going crazy. Please!"

He curled up into a ball and began to cry. Whiles he was slowly losing himself, a projection of images appeared above him. He heard Cyborg, Robin and Starfire fighting for their lives. Beast boy rose his head to find this video of them and began to get angry again.

"CYBORG, ROBIN, STARFIRE!" He yelled.  
The Changling then transformed into a Falcon, making his way to titans tower.

"Hang on guys... Please." His mind thought.

After an hour of flying, Beast boy located the Tower and made his was down. As his feet touched the roof, he changed into his normal self and ran to the main room.

"CYBORG! STARFIRE! ROBIN!" He yelled as he entered the room.

Everything was destroyed. The tv was hanging sideways, the couch cut in half, everything was ruined. He investigated the room, looking to see if anyone was still there. He heard a moan coming from under the couch. Beast boy lift it up to see Starfire dazed and broken.

"Starfire!" He exclaimed.

He wrapped is arms around her and lifted her out of slowly.

"Starfire, wake up!" He cried.

Starfire opened her eyes, gently. Her words were slurred but Beast boy could still understand her.

"Beast boy... You have... r-returned." She stuttered.

Beast boy began to sit her up.

"Star, what happened?" He asked.

"I do not remember." She said, rubbing her injured head.

"Where's Robin and Cyborg?" He asked.

Starfires eyes went wide and her face went pale after being asked Beast boy's question. She was remembering everything that was happened only moments ago.

"Slade! He has returned!" She cried.

Beast boy's fists were clenched. The sound of Slade's name, was like a lighting bolt through his body. He tried to stay as calm as possible as he helped Starfire stand up.

"Starfire, I need you too tell me where he is." He asked in a clear voice.

"He... He..." Starfire stuttered again.

"Starfire, where is he?" Beast boy asked again, trying not to lose it.

Starfire started going pale again, she raised her arm and pointed behind Beast boy.

"He is behind you!"

Beast boy turned around to see him there, the murderer of the girl he cared for, then man who took his future and crumbled it to the ground. Slade. Again anger swelled up in Beast boy, he wanted, no, he **needed** to kill him.

"Starfire, get out of here." He ordered.

"What about you?" She asked.

He looked at Slade in the eyes. He could tell that Slade was smiling under his mask.

"I need to take out the trash." He told Starfire.

Slade began laughing.

"You actually think you can stop me?" He chuckled, "That's cute."

Starfire stood back, hobbling, as she saw Beast boy's fist swing into Slade's face. A large crack was herd from Beast boy's hand.

"Beast boy!" Starfire cried.

Whiles Beast boy was holding his hand, trying to mend the pain, Slade smacked him to the floor, knocking him unconscious. Starfire tried to help Beast boy by running to him trying to pick him up.

"Friend Beast boy, please get up!"

Slade stood above Starfire and Beast boy's body. His eyes narrowed in joy.

"4 down, 1 to go." He smiled to Starfire.

Before Slade to lay a hand on her, Robin and Cyborg came up from behind him. Robin hit him with his staff sending him to the other side of the room. Cyborg picked up Starfire.

"You ok, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, I am well, but Beast boy needs help." She pointed to Beast boy who was still knocked out and under some rubble.

"Cyborg, take Starfire into the hospital wing and I'll take Beast boy." Robin ordered as he lifted the Changling from the floor.

"What about Slade?" Cyborg said, as he looked at the unconscious Slade.

"We're too weak right now, It's best to retreat and think of a plan."

"Got it." Cyborg nodded.

They both carried Beast boy and Starfire up to the ward and began fixing them up. Beast boy looked as though he was having a nightmare as he was tossing and turning.

"Beast boy..." A voice echoed in his mind.

"Raven?"

"It's ok..." Raven's voice continued. "I'll see you soon... Stay strong."

Beast boy's eyes flew open whiles cold sweats were pouring down his body.

"Raven!" He cried, "I heard Rav-"

Cyborg put his hand on his mouth, trying to keep him quite from Slade who was just down stairs from them. Beast boy pushed his Robotic hand out of the way.

"I heard Raven!" He whispered-shouted.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"I heard her, she said she was coming back." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Er... Beast boy I think your losing it... OR IS HE? Find out in Chapter 13: She was always there... coming soon.**

**P.S. 4 Chapters left! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Maybe not my best work, but I'm happy that I finally got this Chapter finished. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review after :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: She was always there...

Both Robin and Cyborg were concerned about Beast boy's lack of priority. The team were getting attacked, whiles he was still waiting for someone who had been dead for almost a month. Cyborg stepped forward.

"Beast boy, I know you miss her, we all do, but you need to focus on the matter at hand here. Starfire is injured, your ribs are broken and Robin isn't doing so good either." Cyborg explained, "We need to think of a plan out of this."

Beast boy knew Cyborg was right, but he knew it was really her and not any made of fantasy of his. Whiles Robin and Cyborg were thinking about a plan, Beast boy already had one of his own.

"Viridis..." He mumbled.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Viridis!" He exclaimed.

Again Cyborg put his hand over his mouth, "Keep it down!" He shouted in a whisper like tone. "What are you getting at?"

"It's a spell book, It can heal all your injuries." Beast boy explained, "If we're in better shape, maybe we can finally take down Slade!"

Robin was close to Starfire's bedside. Before Beast boy woke up, he asked Starfire to rest. He now realised she was sleeping but wasn't getting much recovery done.

"It sounds like a plan." Robin agreed.

"Where is the spell book anyway?" Cyborg questioned.

"I left it in my room." Beast boy sighed.

The trio's face went from hope to disappointment.

"Wait! I'll change into a fly and get it." Beast boy added, "It's only down the hall."

"Don't be stupid Beast boy," Cyborg complained, "Slade's down there."

"But he won't see me." Beast boy explained.

Cyborg kept arguing with Beast boy about not wanting him to go and get the book whiles Robin was still by Starfire's side.

"Be careful." Robin said to Beast boy as he kept his eyes on Starfire.

Both Beast boy and Cyborg were shocked with his decision.

"Don't you dare let him get the book." Cyborg snapped, when he finally understood what Robin was saying.

"Beast boy isn't as broken as what we are." Robin continued, "If he can get the book, then maybe we have a chance against Slade."

"But-"

"Trust me Cyborg. We have nothing else to lose." Robin added.

"We have each other to lose!" Cyborg shouted.

"Cyborg calm down-"

"No, we can't lose anyone else, I won't allow it!"

The argument with Robin and Cyborg continued whiles Beast boy was already half way down the hall in his fly form. Beast boy fitted through a crack in his door and changed back to his human form.

"Now... Where did I keep it?" Beast boy thought as he looked through his room.

He picked up some crumbled up papers to see that "Viridis" was underneath them.

"Got you!" He smiled.

Beast boy flipped through the pages landing on page 589. He scanned through the sections with his finger looking for the letter H.

"Let's see... Hand growth spell... Head removal's spell... There we go, Healing spell."

He looked at the ingredient sheet to see he needed; Three mouse whiskers, four dragon tails, an eye ball and other strange items. Beast boy took about a minute to find the ingredients before he began the spell. He put all the items in a bowl and mixed them. Whiles looking at the book, he chanted these words.

"Qui sana eget. Ponite ossa eorum confringatur. Et forte melius denique. Ita solus non sentient."

A black aura came flying out of the bowl and made it's way to the broken Titans upstairs. Beast boy was waiting for the spell to make him whole again, but for some reason, it didn't work.

"Why aren't I getting better?" He thought. "Did I do the spell wrong or what?"

Beast boy grabbed the book and headed back up stairs. Still damaged with his ribs, Beast boy help on to then to help him feel no more pain, he had enough of that as it was. When he opened his door, he checked both ways before he made it to the medical bay. Starfire was up and about, whiles Cyborg didn't look to pleased with Beast boy.

"What did I tell you?" Cyborg barked, "You could have been killed!"

"I saw an opportunity and I took it." Beast boy huffed, "At least your all better now, I've still got broken ribs and I don't feel any improvements at all."

Robin asked Beast boy if he could look at the book and Beast boy handed him it over. Robin scanned through the pages to see the spell that Beast boy had done. He nodded along with the information, until he stopped and sighed.

"It says it helps people with a stable mind and those who mean no harm to others will be blessed with the spell. But those who do not, will not be granted such an award."

Beast boy was thinking hard. What did this mean? Was he really that unstable? He then grabbed the book off Robin and scanned through.

"There's got to be something else!" He rushed "Maybe something that can cure my mind or... or something that can help shape it or-"

"Beast boy..." Said a familiar voice to the changeling.

Beast boy froze. He just heard her voice but could anyone else?

"Shh, can you hear that?" Beast boy asked the team.

The trio looked at each other, then back a Beast boy.

"Hear what?" Starfire replied.

"Page 860, section G." The voice echoed.

Beast boy was freaking out. How could he be the only one to hear her, why isn't anyone else? He then shook his head and turned to the very page. He looked at section G with his eyes widening.

"What's up Beast boy?" Cyborg said to him.

"I think I h-have an idea." He stuttered. His eyes didn't leave the page.

"What?" Robin asked.

Beast boy held up the book and pointed to Section G which said "Deep Sleep mind clearer."

"I can use this to get stronger, but your going to need to stall Slade as much as you can." Beast boy explained.

"How long will it take until your recovered." Cyborg asked.

Beast boy turned the page back to himself and began to read through.

"Says here only 15 minutes. Will that be enough time?"

Robin didn't want to put his team mates in danger by attacking Slade head on, but no other ideas were considered.

"It's going to have to do." Robin sighed.

"Ok, lucky this spell doesn't need any ingredients except for one. Blood."

Everyone was uncomfortable with seeing Beast boy pick up a knife and slice it through the palm of his hands. He sat down on the floor, with the blood going into a bowl. When enough was made, he bandaged up his hand. He looked at the book and began saying the words.

"Corvus spíritu videam" He read out loud.

He fell to his side, trapping him into a deep sleep. The trio then began making their way to Slade, after putting Beast boy is one of the beds.

The changeling was in someway lost when he appeared in some strange cloud thing. Even though it looked familiar, he didn't feel he belonged there.

"Took you long enough" A voice said.

Beast boy turned around to see a strange figure dressed in white, smiling under their hood. He wasn't dreaming, he wasn't hallucinating. It really was her.

"Raven..." He gasped, "Is that really you?"

The figure pulled down her hood. Her cheeks had colour and her smile was more realistic.

"It's really me." She blushed.

Beast boy was excited and began to hug her. She didn't look as if she was uncomfortable or wanting to exit the hug, but instead flung her arms around him, embracing the hug.

"Beast boy," Raven began, "I know you want me to come back, but I can't."

* * *

**Wait what? Wanna know what happens next? Find out next week on Chapter 14!**

**P.S. 3 Chapter left!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Omg I'm crying because the stories almost over! Ahh! Please enjoy this Chapter and Don't forget to review! P.S. This was the chapter that made me cry. **

* * *

Chapter 14: In his heart...

"Wait why?" Beast boy asked.

Raven exited their hug, her smile was gone and her head was slightly down.

"I don't belong there anymore." She confessed.

Beast boy was confused. Why didn't she feel like she belonged there anymore? Is it because of him? What does this mean? Beast boy took her hand.

"Yes you do, you belong there with Star, Cy, Robin... and me."

Raven blushed, but her decision didn't change.

"Do you remember when you died," She said, "And I brought you back."

"Yeah..." Beast boy responded, in a curious tone of voice.

"Where did you go when you died?" She asked.

"Well I..." Beast boy stopped his words. Where did he go? How come he couldn't remember?

"You came here." Raven revealed. Her arms were slightly open to present to him the place he once went to.

"But what's that got to do with anything?" He asked.

"The reason why it was so easy to bring you back, was because you didn't belong here."

Beast boy understood what she was saying. He needs to be alive, she needs to be dead, that's just how the world works. No matter how hard you try to escape, the world will always need you.

"Listen Raven," Beast boy began, "I should probably tell you something that I should have said long before you died."

Beast boy was hesitating on if he should tell her or not.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I... Er... Oh man." Beast boy was realising how difficult it was to say, "I care about you... Like a lot. I used to think it was because you were my team mate, but it wasn't. It was because you were my friend... who I slowly fell for."

Raven eyes were still looking at Beast boy. She didn't even react to his confession. Raven then smiled.

"I guess if its my last time seeing you like this," She said, blushing. "I might as well say a confession of my own."

Beast boy's heart was racing. Was she really about to tell him that she liked him too? Or was she going to tell him she didn't like him in that way?

"I might have... accidentally... Fell for you too."

Beast boy was struck with two feelings at the same time. Joy yet heartache. She did like him back, but they could never be together.

"I wish we told each other sooner." Beast boy sighed.

"Me too."

The two looked sad. Beast boy was looking at the floor whiles Raven was confused on what to do.

"How long do I have here?" He asked, pointing to the ground.

"2 minutes, after that you'll be fully healed and..." She couldn't say the last part.

Beast boy then realised that he really was saying goodbye to her. This wasn't a dream or an illusion, it was time to say goodbye. Beast boy then took Ravens hands and pulled her close to him. They were face to face. Raven was never one for being close to someone physically, but she made this an exception.

The both looked into each others eyes. Butterflies fluttering in the pit of both their stomachs. Beast boy leaned into her until finally their lips met. Their bodies moved closer during the kiss, making Beast boy wrap his arms around her waist and Raven cup his cheeks. After what felt like forever, Raven stopped their kiss to tell him it was time for him to go.

"5 more minutes?" He joked.

"Beast boy..." Raven said, whiles her changling held her slightly tighter. Looking at her violet eyes, he finally let go of her and took a step back. She didn't want him to leave but it was time.

"I'll see you again one day." He promised.

"Later rather then sooner." She smiled.  
Beast boy's body began to dissolve into dust. He reached out his hand to Raven, showing that he didn't want to let go. Raven simply stood there and watched the green changeling disappear from her world.

-

"Well Titans, you really are putting up quite a fight." Slade chuckled, as he saw Robin and Cyborg on the ground struggling to get up.

The team and Slade were in the main room, well, what was left of it. Cyborg and Robin had just received an endless amount of punches by Slade, who only let them go because Starfire begged him too. Seeing Robin and Cyborg drop like rag dolls, made her snap. She couldn't see anyone else get hurt.

"You will not harm my friends anymore!" She cried.

With all the rage swelling in Starfire's body, her hit was able to put Slade to the ground. Starfire then ran over to Robin and Cyborg.

"Friends please get up!" She shouted.

Robin slowly sat up whiles Cyborg was still on the ground. When Robin stood the whole way up, Starfire supported his weight.

"Boyfriend Robin, how long has it been since friend Beast boy under went the spell." Starfire asked Robin.

Robin was thinking whiles holding his head. He turned to Starfire.

"About 15 min-"

Suddenly a blast of black energy covered the room. The trio panicked until they realised that it was the same energy Raven used to create. Slade was still on the floor, but transfixed towards the noise coming from the halls.

Beast boy burst through the main room door, flying in the middle of a Black aura. His white eyes darted to Slade's terrified face hidden by a mask. He raised his arm and point to Slade. When he spoke, his voice was un human and his emotion was the same.

"Slade," His deep, growling voice began, "You have killed many people in your life and in doing so, created your own fate of sadness and pain."

The team looked more scared of Beast boy then Slade. This made Slade begin to back away. Beast boy was getting closer to him with his black aura creeping towards him.

The team didn't know what Beast boy was going to do. Whether he would kill him or torture him.

"Beast boy snap out of it!" Cyborg yelled to him. The loud winds of the darkness was making it hard for Beast boy to hear him.

"Azarath Mertion Zinthos!" Beast boy cried, aiming his arms to Slade.

A tentacle like black aura, erupted from his arms and wrapped themselves around Slade. Beast boy then began tightening his grip with his new black tentacles, crushing him in the process.

By the time Beast boy was done, he dropped Slade on the floor, who was close to death. The trio were shocked at how violent Beast boy had became.

"Death would be much better punishment for you!" Beast boy's demonic voice cried, as his tentacles shaped into spear and charged itself to Slade.

Every seconds to the titans began to slow down. Would Beast boy really kill Slade? Would he regret it? What's happened to our Beast boy?

The spear made its way to Slade, but stopped only inches from his face. The black spear vanished, as well as Beast boy's new powers. Slade was on the floor struggling to move whiles Beast boy landed on the floor with both feet.

The Changeling then slowly walked to his enemy, with the scars from his hands gone and in perfect health. He crouched down to Slade and hissed, "But life is punishment enough." And kicked his face, knocking him unconscious. 

* * *

A month had past since the Slade incident and everything was finally beginning to feel normal again. With Slade finally behind bars, Beast boy strived to be a better person. He began spending time in the new Main room after the old one was completely destroyed.

He trained more, building up muscles in his arms and body. He even started to eat normally again, with a few new healthier options. He hung out with Cyborg more by playing video games and going to the park to play football.

Starfire asked him to try some of her new earth food recipes she has been working on and he happily accepted. Might have not been the greatest food in the universe but it didn't taste that bad either.

When Robin had to go to Gotham for an emergency, he left Beast boy in charge because of how much he'd matured as a person.

Everything had changed for Beast boy. It was clear that he finally moved on, even if it did take a lot of time. We choose our own destiny's for the better. And so ends our story with the brave warrior and powerful sorcerer...

* * *

**A/N: Where do you think your going? The stories not fully over yet! Remember the dad telling his daughter the story? Find out more about them in my second to last Chapter coming Next week! Expect the unexpected. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So... Who is the father and why does he know so much about the Titans? Find out right now!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Even After 10 years...

"The End."

The father had finally finished the story of the teen titans with an unexpected twist. His daughter was still interested in what happened next.

"Then what happened?" She asked. She was not in a sleepy mood at all.

"Well, after two years or so, Beast boy left the titans. He didn't mention where he was headed too but he did say he was moving on for the better." The father explained.

"What about the others? Starfire, Cyborg and Robin?" His daughter questioned.

"Well, after Beast boy left, Cyborg met a girl and fell in love with her. Robin and Starfire eventually got married and had 2 kids."

The father couldn't see but behind him was the girls mother. She was leaning on the arched door, listening to the story with a small smile on her face.

"I don't see how telling her that story would help her sleep." The mother said, "It's just making her more curious."

The dad jumped at her voice. He then turned around to get a better view of her.

"It's Just a story honey." He put on a fake smile.

"Hmmhmm" The mother hummed.

The father then laid his daughter back on the bed, pulling the covers to her chin. He then pulled out a toy robot from under her bed and gave it to her.

"Sleep time." He said to her, kissing her on the forehead.

"But I want to know what happened next!" She cried.

The father hugged her and wiped her fake tears.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He whispered, trying to avoid eye contact with his disapproving wife.

"Good night Hope." The mother smiled, as she too walked over to her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep."

Before the mother closed the door, the dad quickly popped his head in the door and asked her, "Who's your favourite titan?"

"Cyborg!" She replied, in a sleepy yet enthusiastic tone.

"Mine too." He agreed.

The mother closed the door from the outside and looked at her husband. Her arms were crossed and her face not so pleased.

"Of all the stories you could have told her," She began, "You had to tell her that one."

The husband simply rolled his eyes at his wife.

"It's not like I told her about me." He added.

"Technically you did, Victor." The wife responded, "You told her your whole life story with the titans, without her knowing it was you."

Victor held his head slightly down. He did want to tell his daughter the truth, that he was the half man half machine Cyborg, who saved peoples lives all the time but he just couldn't. He then held his wife's hand and pulled her close.

"I always wanted to lead a normal life, but being half a robot wasn't going to help that. Then I met you and we both created the shielded metal together to hide my cyborg like features." Victor sighed, "When we adopted Hope after we got married, I wanted to tell her the stories of me and the team but I didn't want her to view me as a freak."

Victor's wife simply looked at him, not saying a word. She was processing what he said to her about still feeling that a freak, rather then a human. She lifted his chin and made firm eye contact with him.

"Just don't." She said, "Don't say all the things that will put you down. Don't say you're a freak because your not. I've known you for 8 years and in all that time the word freak never crossed my mind about you."

The pair hugged each other.

"You always know the right things to say, don't you Sarah." He smiled to her.

The two began to make their way to the bedroom holding hands in the process.

"I never did ask you," The wife began, "What ever did happen to Beast boy?"

"That's one part of the story I didn't figure out." He sighed.

"Wait, you don't know where he is now, but you did know all the things that happened even when you weren't there." She questioned.

Victor smirked at his wife. He sank his head low as he was remembering looking through old camera footage of Raven and Beast boy playing games and helping each other, when he returned for Tameran and finding a letter Beast boy wrote to Red X, thanking him as well as check up on how he was doing.

He then remembered when Beast boy told him what happened between him and Raven when Slade was arrested. Other then that, everything else in the story was pure imagination.

"I'm slightly psychic." He joked, as the pair stopped outside their bedroom door.

"Really?" The wife smiled, whiles their faces were just inches away. "What am I thinking of right now?" She whispered into his ear.

Victor's body tensed up. He liked where this was going. He leaned forward to kiss his wife but she put her finger on top of his lip. Victor let out a small laugh as his body became relaxed.

"You want me to take out the trash don't you?"

"Yes please," His wife giggled, "I forgot to ask you when you were with Hope."

* * *

As the hidden cyborg began to fall asleep, he too wondered where Beast boy was and thinking how nice it would be if he was happy with a wife and some kids running about.

"Daddy, I want another story!" He heard the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Yes the father was non other then Cyborg himself. Some people thought it was Beast boy but I have other plans for him. My Last Chapter will be uploaded soon, so keep close and don't forget to Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is really short because I panicked and wrote as much as I could! I'm really going to miss writing this but all good things must come to an end. **

**I just want to thank each and every review out there who's said such wonderful words to me and especially **  
**Bluedog197 and JasonVUK who always write the best reaction and saying such kind words :)**

Chapter 16: Their love never died...

A damp, dark forrest was all he could see. No light, no people, just trees and the gifted smell of wildlife. 8 years since he left the titans with a clear mind and over 10 years since the incident occur.

A green man at the age of 27, with dark, green, spiky hair and shaggy looking clothes, had finally made it to the top of the hill. Whiles he was walking towards the center of the forest, he was remembering the day he left the team and besides saying he was going far, no one could imagine that he was going to be at a forest in scotland, over 2000 miles to where his old life once was.

The book called "Viridis" said that the highlands held a strong amount of spirit energy, So strong that a non sacrifice spell could help people get in contact with lost or hidden spirits. Learning this information, he simply packed his bags and left the team without any contact what so ever.

After a 2 years of searching for the right spot in Scotland, The man finally came into contact with a ghost. He would visit her at night, bringing herbal tea and some books. 6 years on and he stuck by the same tradition of visiting her once a month when the moon was full. However, tonight was special.

He finally made it to the center of the old forest and sat on a blanket that was on the ground. He emptied his bag with cups, tea and the book that made this all possible "Viridis". In front of him was a trunk off a tree. Placing the book open on the trunk, he began to chant.

"Corvus spíritu videam"

A white fog rolled in, gathering together to the cut tree. Whisper like noises followed the fog as it swirled into a human form. The cloud like figure began adding more colour to itself. A white cloak with purple hair and purple eyes, stood in front of him and he stood their with a grin.

"Hello Raven." The man said, he bowed to her.

"Hello Garfield." The ghost smiled.

The man began stepping closer to the ghost and it did the same. Raven reached her misty hand for him, whiles she looked at her arm slowly growing into a solid object. The two held hands and the man helped her step off from the stomp of the tree.

"You look beautiful." Garfield said, as he looked at her long white cloak.

"You always say that." The ghost added.

"And I always mean it." He added, with a small grin.

The two wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. Garfield was now much taller then Raven, who remained the same height over her years in death. The two exited their hug and sat down on the blanket.

"So what have you got for me this time." She asked.

"Well, I went out and got us both herbal tea and some pizza." He added, "Is that ok?"

"That's perfect."

Raven grabbed as many slices as she could, whiles trying to not bore Garfield at the same time. Garfield even made a comment on how cute she was being, because she was eating as quickly as she could.

"How long we got this time?" Raven asked, whiles she look at Garfield emerald eyes.

Garfield picked up the book "Viridis" from his bag and scanned through it.

"10 minutes." He sighed, as he lowered his head.

Raven looked at how sad he was and lifted up his chin with her small hand.

"I'd rather spend 10 minutes in the human world with you, then alive with out."

Garfield blushed to this. He looked at her beautiful violet eyes and began to remember the first time he read about "The Lost Lunar."

_Every 5 years, when the moon is at it's most powerful, as it gazes into the forest of the highlands, a person who has been through a great deal of pain, shall see the one they truly miss more then anything in the world. They will be granted between 10 - 20 minutes together in the human world, as the lost spirit shall be given a temporary body to make the experience much more realistic. The only rule is to not leave the forest or else the spirit will be trapped in purgatory without question._

"So how have you been since last week?" Raven asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, Nightwing gave me a call today." He sighed.

"What about?" Raven questioned.

Garfield put his head down. He was remembering what Nightwing had said to him. The same words repeated in his mind.

"Slade," he began, "He's dead."

Raven didn't know how to react to this and to be honest, neither did Garfield. Over 10 years ago Slade killed Raven, which put Garfield into a deep depression, one that he never did recover from.

Slade put them through hell, Slade damaged their home, Slade destroyed their future. Garfield and Raven should have been happy, finally that monster was in hell, unable to return. But non of that changed the fact that Raven was still dead. Although she's a spirit, she can't age, she can't experience life like she could have.

The two had been quite for a full minute. They wasted a minute, reminding themselves of Slade instead of using that time to be happy together. Finally Garfield ended the silence.

"You want a story?" He asked, whiles looking at a certain part of the book.

"Sure." She smiled.

Garfield sat up, whiles Raven laid her head on his lap. She closed her eyes, so she could only hear his voice.

"Once upon a time..."

A beautiful story of witch and beast falling in love, reminded Raven of her time with Garfield. He was so different and mature now. He'd been through so much and Raven was proud of him. She aged with him mentally but she couldn't physically. Her body was still the same as when she died, except now she wore a white cloak.

His voice was soothing. For a moment, Raven wanted to keep it that way, forever. But time was slipping away. After 8 minutes of the story, Raven could feel herself slipping into the spirit world again. She quickly sat up and turned to Garfield.

"It's time again."

Garfield helped her stand up and dusted himself off. Raven swung her arms around Garfield and began to cry. After all these years of crying in his room and during those tough nights, Garfield thought he ran out of tears. But he was wrong.

As Garfield could feel Raven's body fade, he gripped tighter to her, but his arm began phasing through her. The last thing he saw was Raven's innocent face disappearing into oblivion.

"I love you." He heard her voice echo through the forest.

She had never that to anyone before, until just now. Garfield knew she wouldn't say that unless she really meant it. And you guess what? She did. To Garfield that was his happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

**A/N: Again thank you everyone who read this! You guys are awesome! Also if you piece the chapter titles together you'll realise that it tells a story in it.**

**I really am going to miss writing this every week and hearing all the kind words :) **

**I'm dragging this out now aren't I? I just don't want to say goodbye! Man... I'm turning into Beast boy... I shouldn't have said that... Now I'm laughing... **

**Goodbye my friend, until next time :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Surprise! I made another chapter because I love you all and didn't want you's to cry of sadness. This really is the last Chapter and would again like to thank everyone who reviewed and been reading through out. Please review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 17: And they truly did live happily ever after...

_"I love you." He heard her voice echo through the forest. _

_She had never that to anyone before, until just now. Garfield knew she wouldn't say that unless she really meant it. And you guess what? She did. To Garfield that was his happily ever after. _

But it's not the "happy" ending he deserved. "Viridis" is always a book that always creates miracles and it was about to perform one for the last time.

As Garfield fixed himself, by drying his tears and gathering up his equipment, The book began to glow. Garfield stopped what he was doing and looked at the shining book. He didn't know what it was doing, but he had a strange feeling that something good was coming.

Bright lights burst out from the cover, which blinded Garfield for a moment. Rubbing his eyes, he gained his vision again. He looked around the forest to see that the book had disappeared.

"No." Garfield breathed. The book was gone. But if the book was gone, then he couldn't contact Raven anymore.

"NO!" Garfield shouted, into the ground as fell to his knees.

His tears rolled down his cheeks once again. How could this keep happening? Why is it everytime he's happy, life has to kick him down again. This wasn't fair. This was just plain cruelty.

Whiles Garfield punched into the ground for the 10th time. A white figure appeared in front of him. Garfield slowly raised his head to see it was Raven. She was alive.

"Raven!" He exclaimed. He jumped up from the ground and hugged Raven as tight as he could.

"Please tell me it's really you and that I'm not having a dream again?" He asked.

The two exited their hug and Raven was smiling to him. She was different now. She was...older. Her height had increased and her face had more adult like features.

"It's really me." She smiled, "I'm really back. No dreams, No illusions, No extra time given by "The Lost Lunar." It's me and I'm alive."

Garfield couldn't contain his excitement or his curiosity. He looked at her still astonished about what just happened.

"H-How?" He questioned, doubt was beginning to grow in his mind. "How are you alive?"

Raven placed her hand on his cheek. He could feel the heat on her hand, the soft skin, the beauty. This really was Raven.

"The book sacrificed itself to bring me back... To you." She explained.

"Wait, the book was alive." Garfield was confused by this. He's had the book for over 10 years and never once did he think it was alive.

"Yes. It saw how broken you were and knew that if I had stayed dead, then that means that you'd never have a family and you would die alone."

Garfield never denied this. He knew of the consequences and he was willing to live life that way. Raven's hand was still on his cheek and now Garfield's hand was on hers.

"Does... does this mean we can... Be together." He asked. Hope was twinkling in his eyes.

Raven leaned into him and he done the same. They finally closed the last bit of distance between them by joining their lips together. It was finally over. All the pain was gone. Sadness has be erased. Happiness was growing from both their hearts.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, after escaping their kiss.

Garfield smiled at her and she smiled back. He got her back. He's finally moving on... with her. And they both truly did live happily ever after, Together.

The end.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like the new ending or did you prefer the last one?**

**Again I'm going to miss you all and writing this story.**

**Until we meet again... :)**


End file.
